Along the Road To Freedom
by Khaelen Coulson
Summary: RLOC. DG with OCLM and GMacNair. Don't hate it because it's scary. Inspired by Moulin Rouge. Proceed with caution.


_**Hey, all. This is just a random..thing, inspired by Moulin Rouge, especially the song Tango de Roxanne. Mention of semi - consensual sex. It's all very confusing. And it's late at night. So I have no idea what just happened. Woop woop. **_

_The clock in the hall chimes thrice, and my heart breaks._

"Emilíe...please," He whimpered. "Please, don't go." His voice breaks, and a tear falls.

_Blue, the color of sadness. Weep not, my love._

She cradles his head against her stomach, warm and enveloping. "Remus, you know I have to. For us...I have to do this for us."

_Another tear falls, a different palette to color upon._

"You can't...please. There must be another way....anything. Please, Emilíe. Please."

"Remus..." She places her fingers under his chin, and forces him to meet her gaze. Her other hand entwines with his and flattens it against her stomach. "For us..." She lowers her head, and ventures a kiss, a graze against his lips, soft and damp from tears.

_Heads fall in defeat, broken warriors turn to dust...they scatter in the wind._

"Not just for us. For James and Lily. For Sirius and..." She stops, choking back tears. "For all of them, Remus. For all of them. Don't you see?" His eyes meet hers, and as if willing her to stay, he crashes his lips upon hers, savoring the delicate sweetness, memorizing every line, every breathy sigh. She pulls away after a moment, and stands on her toes, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"If I don't come back...remember me. Be happy, Remus. For me; all I ever wanted was to see you happy." She kisses a stray tear from his face. "We'll be together again. Come what may, I'll love you...forever." She turns, and without a backward glance, she leaves the room.

She walks into the hallway, desperately trying to cover the tears that threaten to spill over. Behind her, she hears a door shut gently, and sobs being smothered. She turns and reaches out her arms, pulling in a weeping redhead

_Sleep tonight, tomorrow will be better, and the memories that threaten to consume will fade away in those eyes, heart beating in time, to match the rhythm of yours. Tomorrow will rise, and the past will take flight, a night terror gone on ebon wings..._

"Emilíe, I don't think I can do this." Ginny sobs into her shoulder. Her hair is pulled up, a complicated twist upon her head, her tight dress revealing too much, and what's left of her makeup making her look so different from the innocent girl she used to be. Emilíe begins to walk, her arm about Ginny's trembling shoulders. Down the stairs and into the entrance hall. They're all there: Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley is sobbing, and Mr. Weasley holds her close. Bill and Charlie stand together, tears in their eyes, heads to the floor. The youngest boy sits in a chair, tears freely flowing, for fear, and for pain. He embraces his sister tightly, shoving something into her hand while no one else is looking, He tells her that he loves her forever and taps her nose, affectionately. She smiles and sobs again, falling against him, allowing her brother to hold her tightly.

The clock chimes a fourth time, and Ginny closes her eyes, allowing herself to let go. She hugs her remaining family members and then steps back with Emilíe to the door.

"God speed, children." Albus says softly. "I am sorry..." Emilíe smiles bitterly.

"You are not to blame. It must be done. It is my saving thought that though we may die, the revolution lives on."

Together, the two women walk through the door and disapparate into the night, leaving sadness and aching hearts in their wake.

_I stand at the edge, I prepare to jump, but the wind catches me a moment too soon..._

The lights on the street flicker and dance as Emilíe and Ginny arrive. The deserted lane stretches menacingly before them, and they do their best to compose themselves. After a moment, they hear two cracks and expensive shoes snapping on the unforgiving cement.

"Ah, the little sluts, out for an evening stroll, are you?" Comes an icy voice. Emilíe quirks an eyebrow convincingly and sauntered over to the man, moving her hips enough to edge the bottom of her dress up enticingly.

"I wouldn't call myself a slut. I prefer the term entrepreneur, if it's all the same." She says, running her hand up the man's chest and tapping him gently on the nose. "Now, how can I help you tonight, Mr. Malfoy?" She lifts her hands and runs them through his hair, meeting at the nape of his neck and massaging gently. His smirk widens and he grabs her backside, forcing her towards him.

"Shouldn't we take this somewhere...else?" She asks breathlessly. With a nod to the man at his side, Lucius Malfoy disapparates, still clutching Emilíe. They arrive a moment later, in a plush hotel room. Beside them, the man, Macnair, is pawing away at a seemingly agreeable Ginny. Her red hair has come out of it's intricate styling, and is flowing down her back. He pushes her onto the bed, and attacks her neck with kisses. A momentary grimace passes over the girl's face before she forces herself to relax and embrace the man lying atop her.

In the moment that Emilíe spends watching her friend, Lucius has made short work of her dress, leaving her in nothing but a thin bra. He lies back on the bed, obviously waiting for her to return the favor. She swallows her fear and makes her way toward him, crawling up onto the bed and slowly undoing the clasps on his robes and pushing them away to reveal his pale chest. She starts near his navel and works her way up, leaving trails of breathy kisses.

Lucius grabs her arms and throws her to the side, pinning her under himself, crushing his lips against hers, bruising and biting. With his one leg, he works her legs apart, apparently done with the appetizers and ready for the main course. Throwing her head to the side in a gesture of ecstasy, she looks to Ginny, whose clothes are now scattered on the floor. He back is arched, and Macnair seems occupied with her chest.

Lucius suddenly stops, and reaches to the side, fumbling for his wand. Emilíe looks at him questioningly and smiles.

"We wouldn't want any...traces of this little get together, would we?" He says, smirking. Emilíe's eyes widen as she realizes what he means.

"I wouldn't worry about that, baby." She says, calmly and reaches up for a kiss. Lucius is not distracted, and forces her back down.

"Why wouldn't I worry about it?" He asks, his tone growing cold.

"I took a potion. You can't afford to have a little brat running around when you're in my line of work, now can you?" She supplies, praying that it will be enough.

"I'm sure you did. Still, I don't trust women to do anything correctly." He raises his wand, pointing at her vulnerable belly. As he begins to chant, she panics and lunges for his wand. She manages to knock it out of his hand, but before she can do anything else, he backhands her across the face, sending her head reeling. His eyes have turned cold and his anger rises.

"Hiding something, my dear?" He asks, slapping her stomach. She cradles herself, vainly trying to protect her child. He forces her hands to her side and slaps her again. She whimpers in pain, and tries to curl into a ball. He pulls her up by her hair and punches her porcelain face. She hears Ginny scream, and sees Macnair holding her by the arms, a wicked grin upon his hand. Emilíe spots Lucius's wand on the floor, and deftly kicks it towards Ginny.

"Run, Ginny. GO!" She cries, hoping that Ginny can get away. Sheer terror drains the blood from Ginny's face as realization dawns on her. She thrusts her elbow into Macnair's belly and lunges for the wand. She turns on him and casts a charm, binding his limbs and sending him hurtling face first to the floor. Now she turns the wand on Lucius who is kicking Emilíe. At a loss for a wand, he reaches into his boot and pulls forth the dagger concealed within. Ginny screams a hex, and Lucius falls, the dagger still clenched tightly in his hand. He falls on Emilíe, and she screams.

Ginny's heart stops as she sees blood begin to stain the floor, and runs to Emilíe. She pushes Lucius off of her, and sees the dagger sticking out of her friend's abdomen. Emilíe cries softly, grasping at her stomach, though she knows that the action is futile. Tears are staining Ginny's face, and she tries to focus on disapparating. She realizes that they are both naked, and quickly racks her brain for a spell. She casts the first thing that comes to mind and their clothes, crumpled on the floor, appear back on their bodies, Emilíe's now ripped to allow for the dagger that Ginny is afraid to remove. She closes her eyes and concentrates on her goal, and a moment later, they are lying in an abandoned park. Emilíe's eyes begin to flutter, and Ginny screams. There are supposed to be people here waiting for them. She screams again, afraid that no one will come. To their right, a bush rustles, and a tall man steps forward, wand in hand. His pale face and grey eyes search Ginny's before he breaks into a run.

"Please..." she sobs. "Help her! Oh gods...please help her!" She is screaming again, unable to contain herself. The man moves towards Emilíe who is now choking on the blood that is flowing into her mouth. He lifts his wand and shoots green sparks into the sky, having to wait only a second before a grey haired old lady appears with a crack. He steps back and pulls Ginny close to him, trying to quiet her. She refuses to be held, and instead, sits by Emilíe, holding her hand and sobbing. The older woman gets to work right away, first removing the dagger and the beginning the grueling process of trying to heal the wound. Moments later, three more cracks are heard, and men begin to shout.

"Remus, no! You could make it worse."

"Emilíe! Emilíe, where are you?!" Came the hoarse reply. "Emilíe!" He begins to cry, shouting with all his might. "Oh gods, Emilíe! Answer me, please! Emilíe!"

After what seems like hours, the old lady stands and steps back, looking down at the woman lying at her feet.

"We have to get her back to the house." She says plainly, levitating her patient. Nodding to the blonde man at her side, she places a hand on the woman's head and disapparates. The man puts a hand on Ginny's shoulder and helps her stand. Before she hits the ground in a faint, he catches her.

"Draco..."


End file.
